


The Lady and The Guard

by spring_moons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arwen Understands, Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eventual Sex, F/F, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Poor Tauriel, Protective Elrond, Protective Thranduil, Romantic Fluff, Tauriel Is So Awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_moons/pseuds/spring_moons
Summary: After being sent by the Elvenking Thranduil to Imladris on a delivery mission, Tauriel takes several wrong turns upon arriving and winds up completely lost. Wandering around like a lost pup, she stumbles upon no one other than the beautiful lady Arwen, relaxing and reading in the afternoon sun. Becoming red-faced and tongue tied, she manages to introduce herself.





	

Tauriel stopped, her brow furrowed, the scrolls clutched tightly in her hand. Where....was she?

With the long, scenic paths, bridges arching over crystalline streams, and other beautiful scenery, she thought it only fair that she'd gotten lost. One simple job was all she had, and she messed it up.

With a sigh, she tucked a flyaway strand of fiery hair behind her pointed ear and continued on. She got many a look from the Elves residing there, and she knew why. A Woodland Elf had significant differences to these Elves. Legolas had told her that they, although he were a prince, treated him as if he'd lash out and attack them. The Mirkwood Elves were, after all, more dangerous and less wise.

"Oh goodness. My lord is not going to be happy about this..." she mumbled under her breath, growing increasingly more anxious as the walls began to become more and more vegetation covered and less Elves could be seen.

Beginning to wonder if she'd left Imladris entirely and was heading someplace else, she heard a soft noise. Sort of like a page in a book being flipped.

The red-head turned and seemed to jump right out of her skin in surprise.

A beautiful young she-Elf lay curled on a veil-draped bench. Her large dark eyes slowly moved side to side as she read, her chin cupped in a pale, slender hand. Full red lips were parted in concentration. She hadn't even noticed Tauriel standing there, ogling her like she was the only rose in a garden of weeds.

Feeling warmth spread from the bridge of her nose to the tip of her pointed ears, she opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a noise sort of like, "Ah?"

That grabbed the maiden's attention. She looked up and let out a soft gasp of surprise, her finger pausing mid-lift under the page. "Oh! Greetings!"

Tauriel scuffed the toe of her boot, wishing she didn't resemble a tomato and that her tongue would untwist itself.

After standing there a moment, watching as the woman's facial expression turned from confused but happy into concerned. As she opened her mouth to express these concerns, Tauriel managed to get her vocal cords working and stammered,

"G...greetings, fair maiden. I am Tauriel from M...Mirkwood and I need to talk to....Lord Elrond." She snapped her mouth shut, watching as Arwen's expression changed into that of understanding.

"Oh! Aye, I'd heard you'd be coming. I can take you to my father." The woman smiled, gracefully and fluidly rising to her feet, letting her gown pool at her ankles.

Tauriel nodded gratefully, before she suddenly froze. Lord Elrond was her father? Then that meant....

"Oh goodness! Forgive me for my lack of respect, fair lady Arwen! I did not know it was you!" She dropped to one knee and took Arwen's smooth hand in her own, pressing her lips to it respectfully. "Forgive me."

Arwen felt affectionate warmth in her heart at the sight, and she carefully pulled her hand away as Tauriel stood. "There is no need for that, dear maiden." She murmured softly. "But come. Let us go. My father awaits, and do not worry. He understands that it is easy to lose your way on your first trip here."

Tauriel smiled sheepishly, striding up the stairs after Arwen, hair flowing down her back.

* * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this now because it was right about to be deleted! Nowhere near done, I assure you.


End file.
